The Heroes of Virtue
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Emperor Palpatine, in his quest to become even more powerful, has invaded and conquered numerous dimensions. Now, led by Jedi Master Yoda, a special team will be formed, designed to destroy Palpatine and wipe out all remnants of the Empire. But, all these different personalities will clash. The dimensions are in their hands, provided they don't kill each other first.


_Hey all. I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but I'm back with a new story. The description would take too long to write, so I'll say, just let the story describe itself. Enjoy, and review and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of their respective owners. I'm making no profit off this. Don't sue me. Please._

**Chapter 1**

**Emperor Palpatine's Conquest**

On the distant planet of Dagobah, Jedi Master Yoda was holding a secret meeting with the wise leaders of all worlds.

"Hmm, and so, aware are you all of the imminent threat?" Yoda asked. Master Splinter, one of the many holograms in Yoda's hut, nodded.

"Yes. This truly is a troubling matter. If Palpatine is able to gain total dimensional conquest, it could spell doom for us all," he said. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasped, as Lady Galadriel nodded.

"Splinter is right. We must stop Palpatine before he can gain total control of our dimensions." Nick Fury scoffed.

"Easier said than done, Milady," he said. Lord Elrond glared. Yoda turned to him.

"Master Elrond, help your companions can?" The Elf Lord nodded.

"Yes, with Gandalf leading this team that will be selected, my friend. However, I feel the Emperor will double security when he finds out," he said. Princess Luna sighed.

"Oh, double security? That's comforting," she said. Galadriel smiled.

"Celestia, are you certain that your student and her friends can help?" Princess Celestia nodded.

"If anypony can hope to help against the Emperor, it's Twilight and the Elements of Harmony," she said. Yoda nodded.

"Hmm, proceed with caution and secret, we must. Captain Teague, help your son can?" Captain Teague Sparrow nodded, glowering.

"Aye, Master Yoda. If the situation is explained to Jackie, he'll be sure to help," he said. Professor Xavier glowered.

"Well, we'd better hurry, Captain. I feel the first dimension the Emperor is going for is your son's."

"Hmm," Yoda sighed.

**~o0o~**

On Tortuga, inside the _Faithful Bride _tavern, Captain Jack Sparrow was on his fourth bottle of rum. A bar room brawl was taking place, but Jack took no mind. Taking a sip from his bottle, Jack pulled out his compass and shook it.

"Na na na na! And really bad eggs," he said to himself, opening the compass and frowning as the dial spun out of control. Suddenly, the tavern door opened and all heads turned to the new visitor. Leather clad feet made their way towards Jack's table. As a shadow passed over him, Jack looked up, frowning. Standing in front of him was Jack's friend/enemy, Hector Barbossa. Barbossa was grinning, which told Jack he was up to no good.

"Hector, what sort of skullduggery are you up to this time, mate?" Barbossa chuckled.

"Jack, have I ever steered you wrong before?" Jack gave Barbossa a sarcastic look.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Barbossa chuckled, pulling up a chair in front of Jack.

"I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms, Jack," he said. Jack scoffed.

"Understatement of the year, mate," he said. Barbossa nodded.

"That being said, I think I've found a lead on the mythical city of gold," he said. Jack looked at Barbossa with an odd look.

"El Dorado? It's a folk tale, mate. Nothing more," he said. Before Barbossa could say anything else, many of the patrons of the _Faithful Bride _ran out, screaming. Barbossa and Jack watched.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jack asked. Barbossa shook his head.

"I don't know. Should we go check it out?" Jack smiled.

"That's the first thing you've said that wasn't crazy, Hector," he said. Barbossa and Jack got up from their seats, drawing their swords and running out of the _Faithful Bride_. That's when they saw the large black boats coming to shore, and the legions of white armor wearing men approaching, wielding guns. Barbossa growled, pulling out his flintlock, when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Hector, look!" Jack was pointing and when Barbossa saw what it was, for the first time, he paled.

"Wh-What the devil is that?" A large metal ball was suspended in the sky, coming dangerously close to blocking out the sun. Before Jack or Barbossa could do anything, a holographic image of Yoda appeared in front of them. Yoda grunted.

"Hmm. Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, listen to me you must. Invaded, your world is being. Attack the troops, you must not. Enter the portal, you must. Explain everything in due time, I will," he said. Suddenly, a purple portal appeared in front of Jack and Barbossa. They looked from the ever advancing Stormtroopers, to the portal, and then back. Barbossa was the first to speak.

"Better to go in and live, than stay here and possibly be killed," he said. Jack nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Hector," he said, as he and Barbossa leapt into the portal. It closed, just as the Stormtroopers marched further into Tortuga.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was talking with a hologram of Yoda. Princess Luna was barricading the windows, and placing guards all around.

"Hmm. Wish there was another way I do, Celestia, than you and Luna staying behind," Yoda said. Princess Celestia nodded.

"I know, my friend, but if it allows my student and her friends to get to you safely, it's a risk I'm willing to take," she said. The door to Canterlot opened, revealing Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the Elements of Harmony.

"Princess Celestia, what's going on? Canterlot has guards stationed everywhere," Twilight said. Princess Celestia smiled.

"Twilight, all will be revealed in due time. This is my friend, Master Yoda. He's going to keep you all safe. You have to trust him," she said, motioning to Yoda. Yoda smiled.

"My word you have, Twilight. To you and your friends no harm will come," he said. Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Keep us all safe from what, Princess?" Princess Celestia sighed.

"Everything will be explained in time. For right now, you all have to do as I say," she said. The purple portal appeared, as Princess Luna approached.

"Twilight, you and your friends must go into the portal. Master Yoda will meet up with you, he'll explain everything," she said. Suddenly, an explosion sounded. Princess Luna ran to the window, glaring as the Death Star loomed in the sky. She pulled out her sword.

"Tia! We need to get ready!" Princess Celestia nodded. Applejack sighed.

"Twilight, if Master Yoda can explain everything to us, we should do what Princess Celestia says," she said. Twilight sighed, then nodded. Nuzzling Princess Celestia one last time, Twilight and her five friends leaped into the portal. It closed, as more explosions sounded. Princess Celestia pulled out a scythe and stood next to Princess Luna.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Princess Luna smiled.

"Always, Tia," she said, as she and Princess Celestia prepared to defend Canterlot.

**~o0o~**

Inside of his hut on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi was awaiting orders from Yoda. To pass the time, he practiced his lightsaber techniques. With each swing, memories came flooding back for Obi-Wan.

_ "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said. Qui Gon scoffed._

_ "I don't sense anything," he said. Obi-Wan nodded._

_ "It's not about the mission, Master, it's something elsewhere. Elusive," he said. Qui-Gon sighed._

_ "Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan, keep your focus here and now where it belongs."_

Another swing, another memory.

_Obi-Wan dispatched the Sith Lord, then ran over to Qui-Gon's prone body, lifting him up_.

_"I-It's too late..It's," Qui-Gon struggled. Obi-Wan shook his head._

_ "No." Qui-Gon sighed._

_ "Obi-Wan. Promise..promise me you will train the boy." Obi-Wan nodded._

_ "Yes, Master."_

Obi-Wan growled. Another swing, another memory.

_Obi-Wan and Anakin ran into the Geonosian bunker to confront Count Dooku._ _Anakin glared._

_ "You're going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku," Anakin said. Obi-Wan glowered._

_ "We'll take him together. You go in slowly on the left," Obi-Wan said, but Anakin growled._

_ "No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin charged Dooku, as Obi-Wan yelled,_

_ "No! Anakin, no! No!" Dooku lifted up his hand, shooting Force Lightning at the young Padawan, and sending him flying towards the wall._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to fill his mind with the Force, but more horrible memories came flooding back, coming to the one that still kept Obi-Wan up at night.

_ Sliding down the shore of the lava river on Mustafar, Anakin, no, Darth Vader, was glaring with hatred at Obi-Wan. For the first time in a while, Obi-Wan began to cry. Seeing his friend, the man he called a brother, now dismembered and glaring at him with the hatred of a Sith Lord, made Obi-Wan cry more than he ever had in his life._

_ "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi-Wan picked up Vader's fallen lightsaber, preparing to walk away. Vader screamed._

_ "I HATE YOU!" Obi-Wan turned one last time to the man who once was Anakin Skywalker._

_ "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Then, with that, Obi-Wan walked away and never looked back._

Obi-Wan roared, slicing his couch in half. He sighed, deactivating his lightsaber. That was the third one this month.

"Well, it seems I will have to make a trip to Mos Espa. I hope Watto can give me a good deal this time," he said to himself. Then he shook his head, knowing how much of a cheapskate the Toydarian was.

"Probably not." A small sound coming from outside, near his moisture vaporator, made Obi-Wan get up and go outside. Sure enough, he saw a figure in a grey cloak and hood taking water from his vaporator. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber.

"Stand up, please," he said. The figure lifted their head up, and slowly stood.

"Now, please explain to me what you are doing with my moisture vaporator," Obi-Wan said. The figure shook their head.

"I'm sorry. I've been wandering for hours, and I was so thirsty, and I saw your hovel and I just wanted to get some water," they said. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he chuckled, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Why didn't you say so? Come in," he said. The figure lifted their head slightly, and Obi-Wan noticed that two tendrils were sticking out of it.

_They're a Togruta_,he thought. The Togruta lifted their head fully, and gasped.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?" Obi-Wan stopped, cautiously thumbing the activation plate of his lightsaber. He'd tried so hard to hide from the Sith, and he didn't know if this mysterious Togruta was friend or foe. The figure pulled off their hood.

"It's me, Ahsoka Tano," the figure said. Obi-Wan gasped turning. It was, in fact, Ahsoka. In the flesh.

"Ahsoka. I-It's been so long. Please, come in. Come in," he said, bringing the former Jedi into his hut. Ahsoka sat down on Obi-Wan's severed couch, while he went to go get her some water. Ahsoka looked around at the hut. Compared to the Jedi Temple, the hut was quite rustic. Ahsoka would even say, homey. Obi-Wan came back with a cup of water, and smiled, handing it to Ahsoka.

"So, we're the last one's, huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"The last of who?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka sighed

"The last of the Jedi," she said. Obi-Wan frowned.

"No. Master Yoda is still alive," he said. Ahsoka smiled

"Master Yoda? He's still alive? That's great," she said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I wouldn't be too happy, Ahsoka. We lost many of our Jedi brothers and sisters in Order 66," he said. Ahsoka glared.

"I can't believe the Chancellor would do that. Why did he do that?" Obi-Wan glared, thinking of Palpatine.

"Because he was the Sith Lord we'd been looking for. He was Sidious. After Count Dooku's death, things took a turn for the worse," he said. He decided to spare Ahsoka the details of Anakin becoming Vader, and decided to reword it.

"After Dooku died, a young Jedi named Vader, who was a pupil of mine, after Anakin had been knighted, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered Anakin, Ahsoka. I'm sorry," he said. Ahsoka sighed, looking down and remembering her old master. Then, she remembered the hologram recordings she'd seen of Darth Vader, and glared. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's hologram projector beeped, indicating a connection was established. Obi-Wan turned it on, being greeted by Yoda. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Master Yoda. It's been a long time," he said. Yoda chuckled.

"Too long, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka, good to see you again, it is," he said. Ahsoka smiled.

"Master Yoda!"

"Is there anything wrong, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Yoda shook his head.

"Formed a plan for Palpatine's downfall I have. Meet me at my home, you both must," he said. Obi-Wan frowned.

"We'd like to, Master, but there are no ships that come into Tatooine nowadays," he said. Yoda chuckled.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Discovered a means of instantaneous travel I have. Appear to you both momentarily, it will," he said. Suddenly, the purple portal appeared inside of Obi-Wan's hut. Obi-Wan turned to the hologram projector but Yoda was gone. He chuckled. Typical Yoda. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka, smiling.

"Are you up for one more adventure, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka smiled, clipping her lightsabers to her belt.

"Lead the way, Master Kenobi," she said, then she and Obi-Wan leap into the portal.

**~o0o~**

Inside Master Yoda's hut in Dagobah, the situation was being explained to all.

"Understand all I have told you, yes?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Jack, Barbossa, and the Mane Six were astonished. Jack, Barbossa and the Mane Six were quite shocked when they came through to Dagobah from the portal, the Mane Six moreso, since they became human. While Twilight was talking with Yoda and the others, the rest of the Elements were trying to cope with being human.

"So, Palpatine's not content with being ruler of most of the galaxy, now he wants to rule all dimensions too?" Ahsoka asked. Jack glowered.

"That still doesn't explain exactly what that large metal ball was that we saw," he said. Barbossa sighed.

"Jack, weren't ya paying attention to Master Yoda's explanation? It's called the _Death Star_. It's Palpatine's battle station with fire power capable enough to destroy a planet," he said. Twilight gasped.

"But I don't understand, what does Palpatine want with Princess Celestia?" she asked. Obi-Wan turned to her.

"It may be that Celestia has power to stop Palpatine, and he knows this, so he's decided to stomp out her power. However, that plan must have involved capturing you and your friends," he said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Which is the reason why Master Yoda wanted you and your friends to get here," she said. Jack nodded.

"All right? So what are we going to do? I don't think three Jedi, two pirates, and six ponies turned humans can hope to do anything against Palpatine and the full might of the Empire," he said. Yoda nodded.

"Not us, will it only be. Recruit more followers to our cause, we will. Searching for the first location, Ahsoka is," he said. Twilight's friends come back in, as the small electronic device in Ahsoka's hand beeps.

"I've got a signal!" she said. Barbossa grinned.

"Where are we headed, lass?"

"It's a place called 'Middle-Earth,'" she said. Yoda nodded.

"Hmm, ready, we must be, before our departure. Not return to this place, will we, for a while," he said. Jack put his hand in.

"I'm ready." Barbossa followed.

"Aye, me too." Twilight and her friends put their hands in.

"We're ready too." Obi-Wan and Ahsoka put their hands in.

"We're ready when you are, Master Yoda," he said. Yoda nodded.

"Ahsoka, send us off," he said. Ahsoka nodded, pushing a button on the device and in a flash, they all were gone.


End file.
